


just wasting my time on the moon

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: The Strength of the Wolf is the Pack [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Dimension Travel, Hale Family Feels, Hurt Scott McCall, McCall Pack, Pack Dynamics, Post-Season/Series 05, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Hale and her pack travel to the future, where they meet Scott McCall and his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just wasting my time on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this chapter is taken from Never Shout Never's song "Time Travel". Talia Hale and her pack meet the McCall Pack, which is: Scott, Stiles, Derek, Melissa, Sheriff Stilinski, Deaton, Chris Argent, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Malia, Mason, Braeden, Parrish, Hayden, and Jackson.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's supporting this series, it means a lot!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf.

As she ran through the woods, the alpha howled, and reveled in the unity she felt through the pack bonds as her betas responded while running beside her. So caught up in running free under the full moon, Talia Hale didn't notice when it shrank to a mere waning gibbous. Instead, the alpha stumbled to a halt as she found her senses assaulted with the smell of a different pack - medium-size, with an alpha and more than just werewolves. Growling in frustration at how this pack had somehow snuck onto her territory and stayed hidden till now, she bolted into a run with her pack behind her, howling as they tracked the strange scent.

* * *

Scott looked up as the sound of a hunting 'wolf pack reached his ears, instantly alert. He'd thought he could leave his pack alone for an hour while he went running on his own, but apparently not. Opening his mouth to howl back, he paused as he noticed something. While one of the howls sounded like pack, the others definitely weren't - and they were closing in on him. Changing his mind in an instant, the howl he let out meant something entirely different.

* * *

Talia bristled as the unknown alpha called his pack, but ran faster - he'd just revealed exactly where he was.

* * *

In the new McCall Pack Den - a large house built with the combined fortunes of Hale, Argent, and Whittemore on the edge of the preserve - the human pack members looked to their supernatural family as were' heads perked up, eyes flashing gold and blue. "Derek?" Stiles commanded, on edge as he felt Scott's confusion, worry, anger, and summoning through the pack bond.

The blue eyes of the alpha's left hand turned to the alpha's right hand. "There's another pack in the preserve, and they're on Scott's tail. We need to go, now."

Nodding, Stiles' eyes hardened, though he felt relief at the fact that, on a late Sunday night, everyone was in the Den. "Derek, Dad, Chris, Lydia, Isaac, Liam, Malia, and Jackson - with me. Weres', you're running, human or others, pile in the jeep. Mrs. McCall, Deaton, Mason, Braeden, Parrish, and Hayden - hold down the fort. Set the mountain ash barrier and alert Satomi there's an unknown pack on her border."

There were no arguments. The people left behind might be angry about it, but they knew the reasons - they couldn't leave the Den undefended. At least one werewolf needed to stay behind so they could communicate through howling. There was no reason, as of yet, to reveal their two powerhouses Braeden and Parrish. There were genuine reasons and their alpha needed immediate help, so nobody argued.

Charging out into the night, Derek, Isaac, Liam, Malia, and Jackson howled as they dropped to all fours.

* * *

Scott paced the clearing in a circle, scenting the air. His pack was coming; he'd heard them and they'd be here soon. The question was, would they get here in time? The strange pack was -

Right there. Glowing red eyes glared at him out of the darkness, and an older she-wolf - familiar, somehow - stalked out of the undergrowth, rising to stand on two legs. Behind her came her pack - a mate, siblings, children. Purely family, and one of them - one of them was not hers. "Derek?" he rasped around sharpened fangs, alpha senses clearly picking out his left hand 'wolf at the back of the strange pack. And someone else, someone unwelcome twice over in McCall Territory. "Peter?"

* * *

If Talia had been on guard before, she was ready to attack this alpha now. Without bothering to ask how he knew the names of her son and brother, she let out a howl and leapt. The intruder met her midair with a howl of his own. While he had strength, however, she had more skill, having defended her territory from intruding alphas for decades, and while it was a fight, she eventually scored her claws down his side while clamping her fangs in his shoulder. Releasing him, she threw him away from her pack. He rolled, leaving blood stains along the grass, and tried to stand. Forcing away the admiration that rose within her at how he tried to keep fighting, even outnumbered and wounded, she turned her back on him to return to her pack. The hairs rising on the back of her neck, however, made her turn around again. Talia stiffened as she saw the other alpha had actually managed to rise, however unsteadily, to his feet. Growling, she surged towards him, eager to discourage the other alpha from even thinking he had a chance. She reversed directions, though, when two unknown betas rammed their shoulders into hers.

Thrown back, Talia rolled her to her feet and growled, deep in her chest, as she took in the sight before her. The two betas that ran into her - one, a female 'coyote, the other, an angry male teen with blue eyes - backed up slowly, keeping her in their sights. Behind them, a short younger male and a tall curly blonde crouched protectively over the alpha. Their veins black, the former kept up a constant angry growl with eyes locked on her bloody claws while the latter murmured soothingly, and they both kept hands on their alpha's shoulders to keep him down. Moving in from the sides to stand between the two alphas, and joining together to converse, was a strangely familiar smelling black-haired beta and a skinny brown-haired human. The latter glanced worriedly at the intruding alpha, but managed to turn away to talk, from what she could hear, strategy with his partner. Entering the clearing last, and standing around the alpha and the two caring for him, were three worrying members of the strange pack. One, a man with a sheriff's badge that looked vaguely familiar. Two, a man carrying the scent of wolfsbane. Three, a banshee - and from the smell of power coming off her, one that knew exactly what she was doing. As her pack gathered around her, Talia turned to something she hadn't expected when she left her house earlier - diplomacy.

"You are intruding on Hale Territory. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Hale?" The skinny brown-haired human demanded. "This is McCall Territory!"

The man beside him, however, was busy taking in the sight and scent of his former pack - something he had neglected to notice before, too distracted by the scent of his current alpha's blood coating the ground. "Mom?" he whispered.

Talia whipped her head towards him, inhaling deeply as she re-analyzed his scent, searching for any part of her children. She stumbled, clutching her shocked mate's hand as she identified the sharp pine that always accompanied her son Derek. The rest of his scent had changed - the basketball courts replaced with a turf field, the pine now burning, and no longer Hale but, apparently, McCall Pack - but that pine… the clean scent underneath it all… that was Derek. She glanced between this man and the teen standing behind her, who slowly walked forward. "You're me?" the younger asked, and the older nodded once. "But how?"

"That's what we have to figure out." Talia stared in shock as she realized that, while this revelation had occurred, the other alpha had managed to convince his pack mates into helping him up instead of holding him down. "Alpha Hale, if you and your pack would follow us, we can take you back to our Den. I trust that, as the woman who raised my left hand, you won't do anything like attack my pack."

"How do you know you haven't gone back in time, instead of us forward?" Laura demanded, ignoring the 'back-down-now' glare her mother sent her. Besides, she'd much rather found out how her son became a different pack's third-highest ranking member.

"Because," the other alpha replied, turning her attention back to the conversation. "You tracked my trail, not the other way around. Also, my pack came to me. You've all been together from the start." Turning, he asked, "Stiles, do you have room in your jeep for one more?"

"You got it, Scott," the skinny brown-haired human - Stiles, Talia noted to herself, his name was Stiles - replied, quickly taking his alpha from his two pack mates.

Talia watched as those not a were' followed. Those left behind approached her pack. "Come on," Older Derek grunted. "We're running back. I'll take point. Isaac, Liam, stay in back. Make sure no one falls behind." The two who had helped their alpha up nodded. The other two went to either side of her pack, and with a last studying glance of the 'wolf her son would become, Talia nodded the ok. They would follow. She might not like being escorted through what she still viewed as her own territory, but they would follow.

* * *

Hayden heard the approaching jeep first, and stiffened as the scent of her alpha's blood hit her next. Turning to Mrs. McCall and Doc Deaton, she announced, "Get ready. At least Scott's hurt." Moments later, Melissa hurried forward to take her son from Stiles as they walked through the front door.

"How bad?" Deaton demanded, even as he cut the remains of Scott's shirt off. "And is anyone else hurt?"

"Just me," the alpha shook his head. "And I'm fine, it's just taking longer to heal because it's from another alpha. And -" he hesitated as he remembered his emissary had once been Talia's. "And the Hale Pack is here. From the past. Complete with Talia, Laura, Derek and Peter, pus all the others from the immediate family." At these words, everyone left behind in the Den jolted to a stop.

"What?" Braeden demanded.

* * *

If meeting the man her son would eventually become hadn't convinced Talia they'd traveled to the future, coming to a stop in front of the McCall Pack Den would have convinced her. There was a chance an entire pack could, somehow, move into the preserve and stay out of sight and smell for a small period of time. But build and live in a den for the amount of time this one clearly had been, setting down layers and layers of scent trails? No. Impossible. This den was so well lived in, walking inside and breathing the stifling smell of a different alpha's pack would have caused her hackles to rise if she'd been in full-wolf form. As it was, she still stiffened, Cora huddled closer, and the entire Hale Pack closed ranks.

As they entered the living room, Alpha McCall looked up from where a man and woman wiped away the blood on his side to get a closer look at his wounds. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

Talia nodded, but was too distracted by taking a closer look at the man tending to the other alpha to reply. "Deaton!?"

Her emissary, seemingly satisfied with Alpha McCall, stood up and walked over to her, smiling warmly. "Talia. It's good to see you again."

"You as well, though…" she stared around at the McCall Pack as those newly returned home settled in, and their pack mates made room. "It seems you've found a new pack."

If Deaton ever winced, this would have been the time for it, but as usual his face was blank. Talia was left to rely on the stink of sadness wafting off of him. "I'm taking care of an alpha that's like my son, and keeping my promise to you by caring for yours."

With those words, the answer to all her questions hit her upside the head. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She stared at her emissary, and when he remained silent, she turned to glare at Alpha McCall. "Aren't I?"

* * *

Derek stood slightly to the side of his family and old pack, pointedly ignoring his younger self, Cora, and Laura as they poked him and asked questions by glaring at his snickering pack mates. However, his attention, and everyone else in the room, was drawn to the alphas' conversation when his mom demanded, "I'm dead, aren't I? Aren't I?"

"Yes," he said, as evenly as he could manage. "Yes, you're dead. You're all dead except for Cora." And, upon receiving an understanding look of 'go' from his alpha, Derek turned and left as fast as he could while avoiding looking like he was running away.

* * *

Talia stared after her older son in complete shock. After everything she'd discovered that night, she'd expected her own death. But her entire family… "Everyone?" she asked the room, clutching her children close - not that they protested. "All my siblings, and their children? Even the completely human pack members? My entire family, even the ones only in Beacon Hills for the holiday?"

The skinny brown-haired human - Stiles, Talia remembered, and the person she guessed was the second-in-command - stared straight into her soul as he nodded. "Everyone," he rasped. He glanced at Deaton, who shrugged. They'd already torn apart the time line by revealing what they had, let alone young Derek meeting his future self. They might as well vaporize it and start anew. "On one of your family holidays, Derek and Laura were coming home from school when they smelled smoke. Upon arriving, they found that the only people who survived the fire had been Peter and Cora. Everyone else burned to death in the basement, trying to escape through the secret exit, not knowing that a hunter named Kate Argent had found out about it and closed it with wolfsbane." Stiles could tell Talia wanted to know more, but he didn't say anything else. If he had his way, Peter would never find out about the creepy, insane, traitor and murderous zombie werewolf he had become, and Derek would never carry the guilt of - in his mind - being responsible for the death of his family.

Talia shook her head in pain, and Alpha McCall - now almost completely healed - stood to approach her. However, he halted as a faint glow resembling moon light, barely visible, appeared around the Hale Pack. "You're glowing," Liam blurted in shock, eyes wide, and making Talia look down.

"What's happening?" she asked as, before her eyes, her hands began to fade.

"Whatever brought you here is taking you back," Stiles hypothesized, and Deaton nodded in agreement.

"The sun is rising," the banshee murmured.

"Good luck," Alpha McCall and Stiles chorused.

"If you try hard enough, you might just change the future," Deaton added.

And with that, Talia and the Hale Pack vanished.

* * *

When nothing changed, Deaton, Stiles, and Lydia poured over volumes of theories on time travel. They came up with many theories, but the one they settled on as truth was this: someone, somewhere, decided the Hales deserved a second chance. Harnessing the moon's power, they sent Talia and her immediate family not through time, but across dimensions - to the one their universe would be if not for that someone's spell. As the moon vanished from the sky with the rising sun, the last of its power sent the Hale Pack home.

* * *

In the 2016 of another dimension, Alpha Talia Hale smiled as she knocked on the McCall House. It was time she asked Scott if he wanted the Bite. She had a feeling he'd make a great beta, and maybe, in the future, he just might start his own pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and please comment!


End file.
